1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool having an illumination function, and more particularly to a tool having an illumination function, wherein the light emitted outward from the light emitting member may be projected onto the workpiece in an oblique manner, thereby providing an efficient illuminating function to the workpiece, such that the user may clearly see the instant position of the workpiece, thereby facilitating the user operating and rotating the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool such as a ratchet wrench, a socket wrench, an open-ended spanner or the like, may operate and rotate a workpiece such as a nut, bolt or the like, thereby capable of screwing or unscrewing the workpiece. However, when the tool is used to operate the workpiece in a dark region or corner, the tool cannot exactly touch the workpiece due to the bad viewing condition, thereby greatly influencing the user driving the tool to operate the workpiece.
In addition, when the tool is used at the night, the user""s one hand has to hold the tool, and the other hand has to hold a flashlight to provide an illuminating function, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user. If the tool is used to operate the workpiece at a higher position, the user cannot support his body by his hand because both of his two hands are busy, thereby easily causing danger to the user when he loses balance.
Another conventional tool includes a drive head provided with an operation portion which is provided with a light emitting member. However, when the operation portion is combined with a socket wrench to operate a workpiece, the light emitted from the light emitting member will be interrupted, thereby losing the illuminating effect.
The light emitting member may be mounted on the handle of the tool. However, the light emitting member is spaced from the operation portion of the tool to far, so that the illuminating effect is too poor. In addition, the light emitting member is protruded outward the surface of the handle, so that the light emitting member is easily worn out due to hit or collision.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional tool.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tool having an illumination function, wherein the light emitted outward from the light emitting member may be projected onto the workpiece in an oblique manner, thereby providing an efficient illuminating function to the workpiece, such that the user may clearly see the instant position of the workpiece, thereby facilitating the user operating and rotating the workpiece.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a tool having an illumination function, wherein the light emitting member is not protruded outward from the second face of the drive head of the tool body, and is spaced from the operation head of the drive head of the tool body with a determined distance, such that the light emitting member is not easily worn or broken due to hit or collision.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a tool having an illumination function, wherein the rotary cover may be rotated easily by driving the opposite bosses, such that the battery may be mounted and replaced easily and conveniently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a tool having an illumination function, comprising:
a tool body having a first end formed with a drive head, and a second end formed with a handle, the drive head of the tool body having a first side formed with a first face, and a second side formed with a second face, the first face of the drive head of the tool body provided with a mounting hole, the second face of the drive head of the tool body provided with a protruding operation head located adjacent to the mounting hole; and
a light emitting device mounted in the mounting hole of the drive head of the tool body, and including a light emitting member; wherein:
the light emitting member is disposed in an inclined manner, and is directed toward the operation head of the drive head of the tool body;
the light emitting member is not protruded outward from the second face of the drive head of the tool body.
Preferably, the light emitting device includes a lamp base mounted in the mounting hole of the drive head of the tool body for receiving the light emitting member.
Preferably, the light emitting device includes at least one battery mounted in the lamp base.
Preferably, the light emitting device includes a rotary cover secured on the lamp base.
Preferably, the rotary cover is provided with a switch.
Preferably, the rotary cover is provided with two opposite bosses.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.